Moulin Rouge
by Klaine Anderson Hummel
Summary: …El Molino Rojo, anuncia su nuevo espectáculo, y los chicos de La Academia Dalton, no pueden resistirse a asistir a este. ¿Qué pasa cuando Uno de ellos se enamora de un chico prostituta?, ¿Qué sucede cuando su relación entre ellos, va más allá de lo ocasional?. Descúbrelo en el Moulin Rouge.


**Título:** Moulin Rouge

**Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

**Resumen:**…El Molino Rojo, anuncia su nuevo espectáculo, y los chicos de La Academia Dalton, no pueden resistirse a asistir a este. ¿Qué pasa cuando Uno de ellos se enamora de un chico prostituta?, ¿Qué sucede cuando su relación entre ellos, va más allá de lo ocasional?. Descúbrelo en el Moulin Rouge.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene Lemon. Si te sientes ofendido por su descripción, obstante de continuar leyendo. (Yo solo digo) =)

**Nota: **¡Hola! Klainers vengo a traerles otra historia. Aclaro que no es mío el fic sin no es de una amigo su nombre es Yisus y yo lo le hice el favor de publicársela por que esta linda su historia. okey ya no los entretengo y a leer!

* * *

El Molino Rojo, anuncia su nuevo espectáculo, y los chicos de La Academia Dalton, no pueden resistirse a asistir a este, pero, ¿Qué hace un chico gay en un burdel? , Blaine, en realidad se siente muy incómodo, en ese lugar lleno de mujeres en poca ropa, pero cuál es su sorpresa, cuando el maestro de ceremonias anuncia el show de Lady Marmalade & the Candys, los cuatro traseros malos del Molino Rojo, Marmalade, Kiut, Lollipop & Chocolata. Blaine se puso de pie al ver que Mermelade & Kiut, en realidad eran chicos, se acercaron a él, y Mermelade le dijo: Oye, quieres intentarlo… ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras de un chico prostituta?, ¿Qué sucede cuando la relación entre ellos, va más allá de lo ocasional?; Kurt Hummel, Yisus Castillo, Cindy Airam & Jáckeline Gonzalez , de día son alumnos de Wiliam McKinley High School, pero de noche todo cambia, ya que son los bailarines principales del Molino Rojo, aunque jamás se preguntaron, ¿Qué pasaría si uno se sus clientes se cambiara repentinamente a su escuela?; Blaine se topara con Kurt y Yisus, A caso, ¿Los reconocerá sin antifaz, y sabrá que ellos son los que venden placer al mejor postor?

En los camerinos hay mucha actividad, los tocadores se pueden ver repletos de maquillaje, máscaras, terciopelos, pantaletas, condones, etc…, el sonido de los tacones resonaba en el piso, el bello desfile de ropa interior sexy no podía pasar desapercibida, pues la noche apenas estaba comenzando, y todas las chicas del Molino Rojo tenían que lucirse en su espectáculo "The Candy's Nigth", el show más esperado de la temporada; el público estaba eufórico, los boletos se estaban agotando, un escenario lleno las esperaba. Pero no todo sería normal esa noche.

Burth, cada vez sentía más ese presentimiento de que su hijo le escondía algo, esto lo empezó a notar desde que el joven Kurt aparecía repentinamente con varios objetos costosos, y sus múltiples salidas de noche; Yisus, el mejor amigo del chico, junto con dos chicas más: Jáckeline y Cindy, también dos muy buenas amigas de la familia Hummel pasaban por el justo a las 11:30 pm en el costoso auto de Jáckeline com días a la semana, los demás días salían de compras, esto a su padre le preocupaba pues no sabía de donde es que obtenía el dinero para poder costear todo lo que tenía, las salidas con sus amigos, etc… pero no quería desconfiar de él, ya que hace poco Kurt se había sincerado con sus padres a cerca de ser Gay, y no quería volver a controversias con él al cuestionarlo sobre el dinero y las salidas nocturnas, también por otra parte entendía que el chico era joven y tenía la necesidad de salir y disfrutar de su juventud, así que cuando llegaron por el en el auto, el único comentario que hizo fue: -CUIDATE, no llegues tarde-, el chico asintió con la cabeza y salió.

Van llegando en el costoso auto, mientas que Santana ya desesperada pues era tarde, se tranquiliza un poco al verlos llegar.

Santana: -Wooow esta vez se tardaron más de lo común, dense prisa esto ya va a comenzar corran a vestirse para el gran show.

Cindy: -El papá de Kurt está sospechando sobre nuestro trabajo, y si se entera, no solo Kurt corre peligro, si también nosotros.

Jáckeline: - Cindy tiene razón deberíamos hablar con Jánnet, para decirle que ya no podremos venir tan seguido, esperemos que nos apoye…

Yisus: - Jaja!, Brincos dieras Jackie, bien sabes cómo es esa Perra, no dudes que te va a mandar a ti y a tu propuesta a la mierda, además, necesitamos ese dinero, la colegiatura acaba de aumentar, y sinceramente no nos podemos dar el lujo de faltar a alguno.

Santana: -No podrían discutir sus dificultades económicas en otro momento, Marmalade & the Candys tienen un show que dar, y si se retrasan, les irá mal con Jánnet y Noa!...

* * *

Eran las 10:30 pm. Lo que significaba que todas las luces de la Academia Dalton debían estar apagadas, pero no era así, los chicos habían planeado una noche que sería inolvidable, uno de ellos hizo demasiado ruido, lo que provoco que Blaine Anderson despertara.

Blaine:- ¿En serio planean escaparse?-

Thad: -Claro que sí, ya te lo habíamos dicho Blaine, deberías acompañarnos!-

Blaine: -¿A dónde irán?.

Trent: -Vamos Blaine, no seas Niña, emm… sin ofender.

Blaine solo se limitó a mirarlo, se cambió y decidió acompañarlos, y para su sorpresa Sebastian también los acompañaría.

Blaine: -¿Tú aquí?

Sebastián: -El que debería estar sorprendido soy yo, el correcto Blaine, el que jamás en su vida ha hecho nada en contra de las reglas, se escapará esta noche, eso sí que sorprendería a cualquiera.

Thad: -Podrían dejar su pelea de señoritas para otra ocasión, tenemos que llegar…

Blaine: -Pero… ¿A dónde vamos?.

Sebastián: -Blaine, Cállate y súbete al carro-.

* * *

-Señoritas espero ya estén listas, ya casi son las 11:00, su show debe empezar.-, Dijo altanera y sarcásticamente la Srta. Jánnet. -Veo que esta vez se les hizo tarde.

Cindy: -Si, de eso queríamos hablarle… verá…-

Srta. Jánnet: -No me interesan sus excusas, Señorita Cindy, pareciese una novata, me decepcionas querida, vamos que tiene clientela que atender!- Rodo los ojos por la habitación, volteo la cara y salió.

Cindy: -Maldita, hija de….-

Yisus: -Te lo dije Cindy.

Kurt: -Ya, nada ganan con enojarse sí, ya estamos aquí, ahora solo dediquémonos a lo que venimos y ya!, están de acuerdo- Todos: -Ya que!… a trabajar!-.

Jáckeline: -JA!, bien que les gusta perras, ya arriba los ánimos, ya después nos preocupamos por el padre de Kurt, ok!.- Anunciaron la segunda llamada para el espectáculo y los chicos se dieron prisa para salir a escena, pues su público los esperaba, pero esa noche sería algo especial para Kurt.

* * *

-¡¿Un Burdel, es en serio?!.- Dijo Blaine con cara de asombro y desaprobación.- Y díganme, ¿Qué pretenden que haga yo aquí?-

"Chico": -Blaine, relájate si, solo diviértete, y por favor no nos arruines la noche.

Quedaban 10 minutos para que las bailarinas principales salieran a escena a darnos el goce de poder ver el tan esperado show de la temporada, aquel lugar estaba lleno de chicos y chicas dispuestos a disfrutar de su noche, las meseras en sus diminutos trajes que dejaban poco a la imaginación deambulaban de lado a lado llevando y trayendo vasos con bebidas embriagantes, las luces rojas se empezaron a volver tenues, y el maestro de ceremonias salió desde el gran telón rojo del hermoso escenario; Los chicos de Dalton se apuraron para poder alcanzar los últimos lugares que estaban a pies de la pista dónde las chicas harían su baile, era más que obvia la incomodidad mutua de Blaine y Sebastian, al estar rodeados de mujeres en poca ropa intentando coquetear con ambos, en cambio sus dos amigos que los acompañaban estaban más que eufóricos por la presencia de estas mujeres, y aún más por las bailarinas que a continuación saldrían al escenario.

Sebastian: -Vamos Blaine, aún podemos divertirnos, pide un trago-, y levantando la mano llamo a la mesera, lo cual no dudo en atenderlos, Mesera (Kitty): -¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?-, Y hecho miro a los chicos muy insinuadora, pues era obvio, quien podría resistirse a dos hombres apuestos, - Dos cervezas, por favor-, dijo Blaine tajantemente para dejar en claro su desaprobación a la mirada de mal gusto de la chica, -En un momento se las traigo-, respondió la mesera sintiendo el golpe de la respuesta de Blaine a sus miradas.

-Damas y Caballeros, bienvenidos al Molino Rojo, para dar inicio a nuestra excitante noche, comenzamos con el tan esperado show de Lady Marmalade & the Candys, Un aplauso por favor-dijo Noa Puckerman, él más afamado director de shows en Broadway.

Marmalade (Kurt):- estoy muy nervioso esta noche hay más público de lo normal,

Lollipop (Jáckeline):- tranquilízate esto lo hemos hecho otras veces y siempre es un éxito, esta noche será igual.

Marmalade (Kurt):- tienes razón todo estará bien,

Kiut (Yisus): -Vamos, ya es hora de salir a escena, corran!, corran!, corran!.

* * *

Se escucha una música de misterio y el DJ comienza con una suave tonada, la cual les da tiempo de ponerse en posición; los Chicos de Dalton emocionan al oír la música, y empiezan a lanzar silbidos al aire, Blaine solo se limitó a hundirse en su asiento y cruzar los brazos, y se escucha como los aros del telón giran sobre el tubo, pues todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio, cuando se comienzan a escuchar chasquidos que sonaban al compás de la canción.

-Ya Blaine, quieta esa cara y mejor disfruta del show-, dijo Sebastian intentando consolar al chico, Blaine solo rodo los ojos.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y solo se escuchó la voz de una mujer cantando.

Chocolata (Cindy): - "_Where's all my soul sisters Let me hear y'all flow sisters_"-, y más voces se escucharon en seguida.

Todas: **-"**_**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**_**"-,** en cuanto se detienen esa estrofa de enciende una luz en el escenario dejando mostrar a una chica con un muy llamativo Babydoll y tacones un tanto altos, y sobre todo muy elegante, bajó las escaleras doradas iluminadas con excitantes movimientos mientras cantaba.

Lollipop (Jáckeline): **-"**_**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, Strutting her stuff on the street, She said, hello, hey Joe, You wanna give it a go? Oh"**_**-;** se detuvo en una plataforma en forma de corazón a bailar un poco más cerca de los espectadores mientras se volvían a escuchar las voces de los demás.

Todas: **-"**_**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da, Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee, Mocca chocolata ya ya, Creole Lady Marmalade, Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir, Voulez vous coucher avec moi**_**"-;** Se ilumino otra parte del escenario en la cual un chico estaba parado, con unas prendas muy provocadoras, De repente la atención de Blaine y Sebastian fue llamada de inmediato hacia el chico, su cara de sorpresa fue inmediata, sus amigos voltearon a verlos, Blaine dejo su bebida en la mesa y se reclino hacía el frente para poner más atención al chico.

Kiut empezó a bajar las escaleras del escenario, y al mismo tiempo **cantaba –"**_**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up, Boy drank all that magnolia wine, On her black satin sheets, Is where he started to freak, yeah…**_**"-,** se contoneaba al caminar, de una manera que Blaine y Sebastian no podían dejar de ver, llego hasta su plataforma, esta se ilumino, y siguió haciendo movimientos provocadores cantando: **-**_**"Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da, Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee, Mocca chocolata ya ya, Creole Lady Marmalade"**_**-. **

Blaine estaba boquiabierto, jamás espero que una de las bailarinas del tan esperado show fuera un chico; Sebastian también estaba impresionado, ninguno de los dos parpadeaba, pero su sorpresa no terminaría ahí. Se ilumino otra parte del escenario, Una chica con apariencia ruda y con un traje extremadamente provocador apareció, de igual manera bajaba las escaleras con movimientos excitantes cantando.

Chocolata (Cindy**)- **_**"Yeah, yeah, aw, We come through with the money and the garter belts, Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate, We independent women, some mistake us for whores, I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours…".**_

Se coloca en su plataforma correspondiente, y muchos de los espectadores le empiezan a arrojar billetes grandes, y ella solo los hace a un lado con sus tacones y continua cantando**: -**_**"Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry, I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari, Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Jews, Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge"**_**.**

Un espectador le dio un ramo de rosas rojas, demasiado lujoso cuando Chocolata estaba por llegar a su plataforma, ella las tomo, olas acerco a su nariz para sentir su aroma, y las lazo muy sínicamente dejando en claro que nada de eso le interesa, en cuanto se colocó en su lugar empezó de nuevo con sensuales movimientos justo frente a Thad y Trent cantando.

**-**_**"Hey sisters, soul sisters , Gotta get that dough sisters , We drink wine with diamonds in the glass , By the case, the meaning of expensive taste, We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya, Mocca chocolata, Creole Lady Marmalade…"**_**-, **Agarró la copa de Trent, y tomó un trago, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Chocolata (Cindy): - _**"One more time, come on"**_**;** La chica había dejado tan excitado a Trent, que se paró de su asiento, y no paraba de lanzarle silbidos y piropos a Chocolata.

Los tres chicos se reunieron en el centro llamando a Marmalade, todo el público no para de aplaudir y hacer ovaciones por Lady Marmalade, Chocolata, Kiut y Lollipop se colocaron en el centro de la pista, _**-"Marmalade, Ohh, Lady Marmalade, Oh Yea, Marmalade, Oh**_**"-;** y todo el escenario se iluminó, La figura de un chico apareció de repente, sin nada que cubriera su bien torneado torso, más que las cintillas de sus muy ajustados pantalones rojos, Blaine no resistió más y se puso de pie, y literalmente tirando baba por Kurt; Trent, Thad y Sebastian voltearon sorprendidos a ver a Blaine, no se imaginaban que se entusiasmara tanto con el show, y después comprendieron que no era el show en sí, sino más bien Marmalade era quien tanto atrapaba todos sus sentidos.

Marmalade (Kurt), comienza descended las escaleras lentamente, _**-"Hey, hey, hey,Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh Color of coffe ligth, alright, Made the savage beast inside, Roar until he cried…"- **_, camino hacia donde estaba Blaine y Sebastian, pues Kurt ya había notado que lo observaban, **-"**_**More, more, more**_**"-,** exclamó soltando un gemido que excitó a Blaine y no dejaba de mirarlo; los cuatro se volvieron a juntar al centro de la pista y bailando, como hasta ahora lo venían haciendo, entonaron la última estrofa,

Todos: _**-"Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yeah"**_-. Se tomaron las manos, agradecieron al público, y se retiraron a los camerinos, la lluvia de rosas que invadió el escenario era evidente, era es show más esperado, y cumplió con todas las expectativas de los espectadores, la noche estaba comenzando con un rotundo éxito.

* * *

Burt estaba muy preocupado por su hijo, no podía dormir, solo se la pasaba dando vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, no pudo más, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de Kurt, -_El número que usted marco no está disponible o se encuentra fuera de servicio-_, le respondió la operadora, -Tranquilízate Burth él está bien, está con Yisus, Jackie y Cindy, mejor deberías dormir…-, Se dijo a sí mismo, apago la lámpara para disponerse a descansar.

Thad y Trent llamaron a la mesera, para preguntar con quien se dirigían para arreglar un encuentro con alguna de las bailarinas, ella llamo a la Srta. Jánnet que de inmediato se presentó con los chicos; -Buenas noches jóvenes, ¿Se están divirtiendo?, les pregunto Jánnet, -Claro, muchísimo-, le respondió Thad, -Pero, quisiéramos hablar con usted sobre las bailarinas…-, -¿Que hay con ellas?, preguntó la Srta. Con una expresión de intriga en su rostro.

Trent se acercó a su oído en forma de secreteo para que ni Blaine ni Sebastian pudieran escucharlos, -Queremos un encuentro con algunas de ellas, por el dinero no se preocupe, tenemos suficiente…-

-Chicos ustedes tranquilos, a ver díganme, ¿Con que señorita les gustaría pasar un buen rato?-, pregunto la Srta. Jánnet mostrándole a todas las chicas que estaban alrededor de ellos, -Pues no es para ninguno de nosotros, son para los chicos de allá-, dijo Thad señalando a Blaine y Sebastian que aún estaban impresionados por la actuación de The Candys, -Pero no queremos a ninguna chica, queremos a los chicos que acaban de hacer el show…- Aclaro Trent a la Srta. Para que no tomara en cuenta a ninguna chica.

-no se preocupen se a lo que se refieren, y para eso estamos para complacer a nuestros amados clientes-, contestó Jánnet apretando la mejilla de Trent y dirigiéndose a los camerinos.

* * *

-Nos lucimos chicos, ¿vieron la cara de todos?, wow fue genial-, Dijo Yisus abrazando a Jackie y Kurt, -UUii, Pero no tan genial como las miradas que le hacía ese chico apuesto del público a Kurt…- dijo Cindy picando ligeramente el cachete de Kurt con su dedo haciendo que este se sonrojara, se abrió la puerta del camerino, era la Srta. Jánnet.

-Jovencitos, esta es su noche, dos clientes los esperan, vamos apúrense no hay que hacerlos esperar-, dijo señalando y chasqueando los dedos a Kurt y Yisus,- Vamos chicos, a mover esos traseros como ustedes saben hacerlo-, les dijo Jackie dándoles una nalgada a cada uno, Los chicos solo se miraron, pues ellos eran los que elegían a sus clientes sexuales siempre, no entendían porque esta vez era diferente, pero bueno trabajo era trabajo.

-Son ellos de por allá-, les dijo la señorita Jánnet señalando a Blaine y Sebastian, Kurt y Yisus se quedaron atónitos, sus clientes serían los chicos que no paraban de mirarlos, y uno de ellos en especial a Marmalade, Kurt solo dio un trago seco se saliva antes de llegar a ellos. Blaine y Sebastian estaban texteando en sus IPhone.

-Caballeros…-. Dijo Jánnet para llamar su atención, Blaine volteo, y no podía creer lo que veía… era Marmalade!, - Disfruten su noche, con permiso…- y se retiró dejándolos solos. Kurt y Yisus los empezaron a rodear y los rodearon del cuello con sus brazos, -¿Quieres ir a otro lado?, Le dijo Kiut a Sebastian, el cual acepto, lo tomo de la mano y fueron hacia la barra dejando a Blaine y Kurt solos.

Marmalade lo tenía abrazado del cuello y estaba acariciando los pectorales de Blaine, no le decía nada, Blaine solo podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, Kurt empezaba a notar como el pene de Blaine comenzaba a ponerse erecto, pues el bulto en el pantalón cada vez se le notaba más y más, -Emm..eh..-, dijo Blaine con voz entre cortada, -Shh… Shhh… shh, no digas nada…-, exclamó Kurt Poniendo su dedo índice en los rosados y dulces labios del chico, -Solo sígueme.-, Kurt lo tomo del moño, lo levantó del asiento y lo llevo hacía _The Pink Room_. Blaine no podía dejar de ver el trasero de Kurt moviéndose de esa manera tan excitante, ya no resistía más, pero tenía que calmarse.

* * *

Aquel lugar era muy llamativo, lleno de telas de colores, almohadas de colores rojo, rosa, dorado etc…, lo que más sobresalía era una cama enorme con sabanas de satín negro, y grandes almohadones en forma de corazón, cortinas de tul rosa con terciopelos del mismo color y una gigantesca alfombra roja muy suave, llegaron los chicos al cuarto Marmalade se acercó al tocador, empezó a quitarse la ropa de encima hasta quedar en una simple licra color rojo, la cual resaltaba su piel blanca, destapó uno de sus perfumes favoritos y se lo empezó a frotar por su cuerpo semi-desnudo, -Ponte cómodo-, le dijo Kurt mientras se agachaba a quitarse los zapatos, Blaine no pudo resistirse a mirar las nalgas de Marmalade, esto hizo que se excitara más, se desabotono la camisa, Kurt se acercó a él, le paso la mano por el rostro, acaricio su mejilla, bajo hasta su pecho, y lo empujó a la cama, termino de quitarle la camisa, Kurt jamás pensó excitarse tanto, pues al ver el torso de Blaine, su piel canela, no resistió, empezó a besarle el cuello, y cada vez sentía como su miembro empezaba a crecer; Blaine quería besarlo, pues no resistió ver sus hermosas labios y no poder comérselos a besos.

-No, no… sin besos hermoso.- le dijo Kurt mientras bajaba su boca a su pecho, y con su boca comenzó a jugar y succionar uno de sus pezones que cada vez se ponían más duros, saboreando el dulce sabor de su piel desnuda, con su mano apretaba con fuerza el pectoral del chico, Blaine ahogaba sus gemidos de placer mientras hacia la cabeza hacia atrás dejando expuesto su cuello el cual Kurt no pudo resistir, lo devoró a besos de nuevo, bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Blaine para sentir la enorme erección del chico, empezó a acariciar su miembro erecto de arriba abajo una y otra vez, la cara de placer del moreno le excitaba tanto a Kurt, tomo la mano de Blaine y la empezó a conducir por todo su torso hasta su entrepierna, -¿Te gusta eso?-, pregunta Kurt, y el moreno al no poder hablar de tanto placer que sentía, solo asienta con la cabeza.

Kurt se levantó de encima de Blaine, se deshizo del cinturón de Blaine y le saco los pantalones, dejándolo solo en bóxer, mientras el moreno se ponía cómodo entre las sabanas de satín negro, Kurt no podía dejar de ver el enorme bulto de Blaine que ya sobresalía detrás de la sutil tela de la trusa. El rubio halo el resorte de los calzoncillos, el pene de Blaine saltó y al mismo tiempo echó un gemido al aire, esto a Kurt lo encendía más y más.

Kurt empezó a besar el sexy abdomen del moreno, lo cual a Blaine le encantaba, -M-Más… S-Sigue!-, exclamaba con gestos de placer; El rubio siguió besando todo el vello que salía desde el ombligo de Blaine, hasta llegar al vello púbico, paso su lengua a lo largo del pene de Blaine, y este soltó un grito de placer, -Es tu primera vez, ¿cierto?- , Preguntó Kurt, -S-Si, ¿cómo sabes?-, pregunto el moreno con voz agitada, -Se nota cuando alguien es virgen, pero no te preocupes esto te gustará-, Kurt se bajó de encima del moreno, y con movimientos provocadores empezó a deslizar sus calzoncillos rojos por su piel blanca, su pene salió como resorte; volvió a subir encima de Blaine, tomo su miembro y lo comenzó a masturbar una y otra vez, Kurt noto que el moreno empezaba a estremecerse, -No, aún no te vengas, espera.-, Blaine solo movió la cabeza asintiendo mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar.

Mientras Kurt se reclinaba para juguetear con sus pezones y reposaba todo su cuerpo sobre el torso del Blaine este comenzaba a introducir su dedo en la entrada de Kurt, el rubio empezaba a gemir, y le susurraba al oído, -M-Más, Dame Más!, eso excitaba cada vez más al moreno que iba metiendo dedo a dedo por la entrada del rubio, hasta que tenía la mitad de la mano dentro, -Estoy listo para ti-, dijo Kurt levantando su cuerpo, y sentarse encima del moreno, tomó su pene, lo introdujo en él, y empezó a cabalgar a Blaine, más y más rápido, se podía ver en sus caras la excitación y placer que se daban mutuamente, -S-Sigue… S-Sigue…Más rápido!, Decía el moreno entre gemidos, Kurt obedecía y se movía cada vez más rápido, al mismo tiempo se masturbaba, tanto que eyaculó en el abdomen del moreno.

Blaine se levantó, recostó a Kurt de espaldas aun estando dentro de él, -Ahora me toca a mí-, dijo el moreno y comenzó a dar embestidas fuertes y cada vez más rápidas, gemidos salían de ambos, -S-Sigue…. Más….S-Sigue!-, gritaba Kurt al recibir las embestidas del moreno, Blaine se excitaba mucho, y le daba las embestidas más rápido, dio un último gemido casi gritando y eyaculando dentro de Kurt.

Blaine se recostó en la cama, aun con la respiración entre cortada, Kurt se acostó a lado de él, beso su mejilla, -¿Te gusto?-, Pregunto el rubio, -Me encantó!-, respondió Blaine, -Bien pues vístete que ya es hora de que te vayas-, Le dijo Kurt quien le dio un pequeño beso en los rosados labios de Blaine, apenas un rose.

Kurt tomó su IPhone, vio que tenía llamadas perdidas de su papá, y un mensaje que decía, "Kurt Hummel, ya es muy tarde, voy por ti a casa de Jackie", -Mierda!-, Exclamó Kurt, empezó a vestirse rápido, y a limpiarse el semen de Blaine, -¿Estas bien?-, Preguntó el moreno preocupado, -Si, si lo estoy, pero tienes que irte…-, Le contesto Kurt mientras le pasaba su ropa a Blaine, apenas y se puso los pantalones y la camisa lo sacó del cuarto, -Pero, espera…, siquiera ¿puedo saber tu nombre?, insistió Blaine antes de salir del cuarto, -No, lo siento tienes que irte chico hermoso-, le contesto el rubio entre cerrando la puerta, Blaine no pudo resistir, lo tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso muy apasionado, Kurt intentó resistirse al dulce sabor de los labios de Blaine, pero le fue imposible, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación placentera; cuando terminó abrieron los ojos, se sonrieron mutuamente, -ahora sí, me tengo que ir, y tú también-, dijo Kurt acariciando la mejilla del moreno, -La pase increíble, Gracias-, Le contesto Blaine, El rubio sonrió y cerró la puerta; Blaine, miro hacia arriba, recordando todo lo sucedido, volvió a sonreír, y se fue a buscar a sus amigos, -Marmalade, tú serás mío!-, exclamo mientras salía del corredor.

Kurt estaba apurado vistiéndose con su ropa normal, preocupado porque su papá descubriría que no estaba en casa de Jáckeline, -Fuck!, y Yisus, todavía tengo que ir por él, y por la otras dos, que deben estar tomando o cogiendo, maldita sea!.-

* * *

¡Espero Sus Review!

* * *

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_

* * *

-_Créditos__a_Yisus


End file.
